Clawing out the grave
by hawkeye89891
Summary: George cannot go on without his brother Fred. It's just too hard. So, he brings him back using a spell that isn't forbidden, but maybe it should be. Fred was brought back right where they left him. In his coffin. After clawing his way out, he faces a bright, loud world-unsure of how he got back. What will this mean for everyone? Including Fred? Please Review! Thank you!
1. 1 Brought back

George was looking in the mirror, once again. Was it himself, or was it Fred? He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was the agony of living without his brother was driving him insane and he couldn't stand it.

He hated waking up, going downstairs and looking at his mother, knowing she would sometimes call him Fred and then burst into tears. But not after today. No more tears after today. Today, he would fix everything.

"George? Are you coming down for breakfast?" His mother called from downstairs. George tried to ignore it of course, but his mother asked for a second time just ten seconds later. "Yes, I-I'm coming…" He grabbed his wand and went downstairs. His mother looked at him. "Everything alright dear?"

"Yes, just thought, I would.. Go and visit Fred." Mrs Weasley paused, but then smiled. "Of course dear, say hello from me." George nodded and hurried out.

In his mind, he was screaming. "_Don't do this! It's wrong! Fred's at peace." _But he ignored these thoughts as he climbed over the fence, over the road and into the cemetery. It was quiet. It was a October morning and a mist hung around his feet, leaves crunching underfoot. A owl blinked from it's hole in the tree, watching him quietly.

George stopped by the grave. "Hey Fred. Guess what… I.. I found this spell you see. I.. I know I shouldn't, but… everyone is struggling. We need you. _I_ need you Fred. Dammit…" He wiped his cheeks and sighed. "Well.. I have the wand the spell, everything. It'll be perfect."

He stepped back and waved his wand in a anti clockwise motion. "Stomacues!" He yelled at the grave, blue light flew out of his wand and hit the ground, cracking the headstone, there was a sound like thunder, then it went quiet. The large owl watched on quietly. Judging almost. George sat down on the wet grass and leaves and waited.

There was nothing for a moment, then he froze as he heard screaming, scratching, punching, then a hand clawed it's way through the earth, bloody and red. The hand, was followed by a arm, then another hand as the earth gave way. George couldn't move.

Fred, reappeared, dressed in his suit, looking round, specks of dirt over him. He breathed in heavily, looking round. George looked at him and then got up, pulling him up and out of his grave.

Fred stood there, looking round, panicked, as though he was waiting for a death eater to kill him off or something. George looked at him. "F-Fred?"

Fred's head snapped round, looking at him, gritting his teeth, breathing heavily through them. "Wh-wh…" He trailed off, his throat raspy.

"It's me, George. I… I brought you back Fred." George smiled at his twin, but Fred watched him, as though George was the death eater, instead of his twin brother.

"Wh-what have you done to me?" He whispered. Just then, the owl took off. Fred screamed at the noise and covered his ears, kneeling on the ground. George stood there, looking at his twin. He had brought him back.

Hadn't he?


	2. 2 Everything is too bright and loud

George stood there, watching his twin. When Fred had stopped screaming, he walked over to him and knelt down. "Fred? Fre-Freddie?" Fred looked at his twin, breathing heavily. It was a look of fear, disgust and hatred all in one go.

"Wh-what have you done to me?" Fred whispered again, slowly lowering his arms.  
>"I brought you back. Using a spell… We all needed you."<p>

Fred slowly got to his feet and looked round. He rubbed his eyes, looking round. "I-I know, but why did you do it?" For this though, George couldn't find a answer. He carefully put a arm round Fred, but Fred pulled away.

"_Don't touch me._" He said in a voice that George had never heard before. He looked at the grave, which was now cracked down the middle. "I.. Is that… _Mine?_"

"Yes, it's yours, come on, we'll go home…." George said, taking Fred's hand. "Come on Fred."

His senses still reeling, he followed his brother, stumbling a bit as he walked. Back at the Burrow, Molly was cleaning up and she looked out the window, she smiled as he saw George, then her smile dropped as she saw Fred.

"Arthur… ARTHUR!" Her Husband, Arthur Weasley appeared a few minutes later. "Molly? What's wrong?" But Molly could only point a finger out the window. Arthur looked and his face went as white as his wife's before he raced out.

"George! George, what happened? Fr-Fred?" He stammered, Molly came running out as well. Fred looked at them both and frowned, trying to get his memory back after what seemed like years to him.

"Mum? D-dad?" He whispered. Molly went to hug him, but Arthur held her back. "Molly wait…" He looked at George. "George, what happened?"

George was silent, standing next to his brother, his mind was reeling. '_should I lie? Would they know? would Fred tell them… He might, after being dragged back… I could tell them…"_ He gulped, looking between his parents and his Brother.

"I… I brought him back, I got him back." Everything was silent for a moment, then Arthur spoke up. "George, do you realize what you have done? Listen to me son, Fred was dead, he was at peace and you dragged him out of there."

"I know! I know I did! But we needed him. _I needed him!" _He breathed in heavily, tears welling up in his eyes. Fred winced at the shouting. Molly pushed past Arthur to get to Fred.

"Molly wait-"  
>"No Arthur…" She walked over to Fred, who watched her, trying to piece together the memories he had. "-Fred? I.. Is it you?"<p>

Fred paused, before he nodded. "Yes, i-it's me." He moved away when she went to hug him. "Pl-Please don't…" He whimpered and Molly stopped.

Arthur watched before looking at George. "George, it's been over six months since he… Died and, you have brought him back."  
>"I know Dad. I know I did was wrong but-"<p>

"Wrong? Wrong?! Oh no… That doesn't even belong in the same category. This is beyond wrong, there isn't even a word for it. You have dragged someone out of death! You have dragged your brother out of death!"

George frowned. "He's back though!"  
>"But he might not be the same! Whe-… how did you get him out?"<p>

At this, George stopped. "I.. I didn't…"  
>"<em>What?"<br>"_I didn't get him out."

Fred was looking at his hands, the knuckles red, bruised and dirty. He had clawed his own way out of his coffin. "I… Everything hurts." He whimpered and held his head. "It-It's too bright…"

Molly bit her lip and gently took his hands. "C-Come on dear… It's okay, we've got you."  
>"Ife… I feel like I'm falling and.. and the box, being inside the box.."<p>

"It's okay Fred..Come on" She gently led him back to the house, stopping when he wanted to stop to look at something or to feel something. Arthur watched them go and then looked at George.

"He knew he was dead and then he was awake, with no memory on how he was brought back. To him, he was asleep and woke up in a coffin George. He saw his headstone and had to punch and kick his way out of the coffin."

George bit his lip then hurried back towards the house. Arthur paused, but then followed. By the time George got there, Fred was standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking round at everything. Molly watched him carefully. "F-Fred?"

Fred's head snapped round, he wasn't used to body movements. "Ye-Yes?" his voice was much softer though.  
>"Are you hungry?"<br>"I.. I don't know. I.. I don't know what to feel…." Molly paused, then nodded. "Okay, well, tell me if you are hungry."

Fred nodded and shuffled out into the back yard. George followed, ignoring his parents talking. He followed his brother. "Fred?"  
>"Yes George?"<br>"Are.. Are you okay?"  
>"I don't know." He sat down on the ground, touching it. George waited and then joined him. "I… I remember where I was."<p>

George looked at him. "What? When you died?"  
>"No. I… After I died. it.. It wasn't anywhere really and.. and I couldn't see my body, but I knew I was there and… and I was warm and.. Loved and happy. Then, it was like, a hand grabbed me and pulled me down and I woke up in my coffin…"<p>

George gulped. "I-I'm sorry Fred but… But I couldn't go another day with you…"  
>Fred looked at him, but his eyes were moving round, still trying to get his vision straight. "I know why you did it George, but.. Th.. This world is loud and bright and it hurts. I-I'm terrified…" He looked away as did his brother.<p>

"I-I'm sorry Fred, if.. If I knew this, then, I wouldn't have done it…"  
>"But you did."<br>"Yeah… I know." He sighed and looked out. "Do you hate me?"

"'Course not. you-You're my brother. I can never hate you, just… Let me sit quietly for a moment." George nodded. "Okay." He got up and headed back into the house.

As soon as he came in, he felt his mother slap him across the face, he stopped and winced. Molly looked at him. "What… Have… You done?"  
>"I… I don't know anymore mum." He looked at Fred, who was sitting there, who was trying to look at different things, whilst tugging at bits of grass.<p>

"I really don't know anymore."


	3. A Grimm Warning

As the evening settled in and night took it's hold over the world, George was still up, wondering about the spell that had brought his brother back. Why had it been so simple? If he could do it, why couldn't no one else? They could bring back their loved ones. George frowned, there was something wrong, and it wasn't just the spell...

It was Fred. His movements, his speech, the way he would stare at everything. Everything seemed off about him as though someone had taken over Fred's body. Putting these thoughts aside, he ascended the stairs and went up to bed. Fred was sitting on his old bed, still awake. George smiled a bit and came in. He sat next to him.

"You still awake?"  
>"Yeah." Fred answered back, looking out the window. "I like the dark. More peaceful." George nodded. "Yeah." He agreed and sighed. Fred looked at him. "When you did this spell, did you feel different?"<p>

George frowned. "I-I'm not sure. I was to busy trying to think really. But now, when I do think about it… It was odd, like lighting shooting up my arm."

Fred nodded. "Y-Yeah… It felt like that all over my body, like someone had just pulled me out of the water. Where did you get it?"  
>"I.. I was in knock turn alley, no one else would help me. In that shop where the Malfoy's go."<p>

"I think I know it, I don't know."  
>"Yeah. Well, went in and told him my problem."<p>

Fred looked at him sharply. "Was my death a problem?" George was a little taken aback. "Well no, just… the problem was, you were not here…" Fred glared at him and then looked away, George carried on.

"He said this spell was all I needed. I said….

**FLASHBACK:**

_"That's a bit simple, isn't it?" George said. The man behind the counter though smiled.  
>"It looks simple boy, but believe me, it's not. Look here, do you know what the resurrection stone is?"<em>

_George frowned. "Yeah, course I do. Why, you got one?"  
>"No, far too much trouble and not enough happy customers. Most go mad in the end. This spell is like that."<em>

_"So it's a stone, inside a spell?"  
>"In simple turns, yes."<br>"Oi! Watch it…" George said frowning. "Well, I'll just wave my wand then."_

_"You need to practice first." He brought out a dead mouse. "Do it on this. Stomacues is the word."  
>"Okay… Stomacues!" George waved his wand and watched muscle and fur grow back before the mouse ran away again. George grinned. "Th-That was it."<em>

_The man though smiled. "My my my… Not everyone gets it on their first time! What school house were you in?"  
>"Gryffindor." There was no mistake in the pride in his voice.<br>"A pity… Yes, that is the spell, but there is a warning."_

_George stopped and looked at him. "What?"  
>The man smiled. "You'll find out."<em>

**END FLASHBACK****:**

"He never told you the warning?" Fred asked, curios. George shook his head in the darkness and he moved over and sat on his own bed. "No, never told me. He just said 'you'll find out.' "

Fred nodded and laid down. "Why was… was the spell so simple?"  
>"I don't know, try to get some sleep." Fred nodded and tried.<p>

But around three in the morning, there was someone knocking on the door.

"Open up! This is the Minister of Magic! Open up George Weasley!"


	4. Panic time

The whole Weasley house was now awake as Arthur answered the door. "M-Minister?" He stammered, but the wizard at the door pushed past. "We are here to collect George Weasley."

George appeared on the bottom of the stairs. "Y-.. Yes?" He asked nervously, but he knew why they had come. The Minster waved his wand and a piece of paper flew out of his pocket and floated, as he read it. "You, George Fabian Weasley, are here by accused of bringing back, what was already dead, your brother Fredrick Gideon Weasley after he died using a reviving curse-"

"Curse?!" George shouted, but his dad silenced him. The Minster glared at George before carrying on. "Curse, that can be used to bring to life a Inferius, here by meaning a corpse to do a dark wizard's bidding. Do you deny the charges?"

"Well.. I.. I brought him back-only because-"  
>"Ahh, let it be known that the accused under his own accord had said he brought back his brother."<br>"Yes because I missed him! He's my _twin_!"

The Minister stood up. "None the less, this is a very serious accusation and in light of… Recent events to the fall of Voldermort, many of his followers are still being found. This must be taken into account."

Molly stepped forward. "My son fought in the battle! We lost our son! He didn't bring him back to do any dark magic! I-" She stopped as Fred came into the room.

"Why are you all shouting?" He looked round at the different people in the room. "Who are you?" He asked to the Minister and the two other Wizards there. Arthur pulled him back. The Minster looked at Arthur. "Arthur, has this… Being done anything to harm you or your family?"

"My _son_ has done nothing of the sort." He answered bluntly. The Minster nodded. "Very well, there will be a hearing in which George's fate will be decided upon the good of all Witches and Wizards." He got up and left. George stood there, looking at his family, before running upstairs. Fred watched him go.

Molly watched on. "Oh Arthur, they couldn't…." Arthur hurried after George, who was in his room, waving his wand around, pulling things out the wardrobe, things were flying everywhere.

"George! George, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, waving his wand and stopping him. George looked at him. "Getting out of here!"  
>"No! You can't go, the Ministry will know you've left!"<br>"I can't stay here! Th-They'll send me to…"  
>"Don't say it."<br>"No! They'll send me to Azkaban!"

Arthur sighed. "No, they won't, we'll give evidence and support you."  
>"I don't care! All I wanted, was Fred back… That's all I wanted. Now Fred, looks at me like I'm going to murder him in his sleep! I can't stand it!" He went to moved out the door, but Arthur blocked him.<p>

"Move dad." George glared at his father.  
>"No George, it's just a hearing, you'll be f-"<br>"_Stupefy!" _

Arthur landed on the floor as George left, backpack slung over his shoulder, he pushed past his Mother as she hurried to find out what had happened. "George! How could-"

"Shut up!" He stopped at Fred who looked at him, shock almost coming over his face. "What you looking at corpse?"  
>"What used to be my brother." Fred answered calmly. George scowled at him. "You stopped being my brother the moment you came out of the ground." With that, he walked out and vanished a few minutes later.<p>

Fred stood there, listening to his Mother help his Father. He frowned as he looked at the spot where George was. "Why did you do it George?"


	5. Apologizing to the dead

George landed in the shop, looking round, breathing heavily. He had attacked his Father, told his Mother to shut it and pushed Fred aside. Now, a bunch of Wizards are going to decide his fate. Maybe they would give him a warning, but they made it sound like he had done something wrong. Maybe he had…

George looked at the shop, it had been closed for a while now. He ran upstairs to what used to be their room and stated to put stuff into his bag. He had made a undetectable extension charm, Hermione had shown him how to do it, whilst putting stuff in. He pulled the strings on his bag tight and set off, taking a photograph of him and Fred before it all happened.

He left the shop and locked the door, taking one look at it and frowned, starting to get angry. "No.. No I.. I can't… Can't…" He breathed in heavily and moved away and disparateed. He thought back to where he was was Fred with the Quidditch world cup and landed in the words. He stopped for a moment, tears falling from his eyes as he looked round. He was alone.

Nightfall soon descended it's cloak upon the trees as George managed to find a dry spot for the night, but he had a fitful sleep, the slightest noise woke him up, but soon, exhaustion caught up with him and he slept.

The following day, George awoke and looked round, taking his wand out. There was no one around. Yet. He sighed and took some food he had got from the shop the night before. He wondered what to do now. Was this his life now? On the run? Where could he go? After a few moments, he started to walk in a northeast direction.

After a few hours, he was exhausted. He collapsed on the ground and sighed. Suddenly, he jumped up as he heard a loud crack behind him. There stood his dad, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bill. He looked at them, wand still out. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Arthur spoke up. "George, please… Come home."  
>"No! Th-They'll send me there, Ill keep moving!" But Harry spoke up.<p>

"You think you can outrun the Ministry? No one can! They'll find you. George please, it's just a hearing."  
>"Shut it!" George snarled. Hermione paused before walking up to them. "George, listen to me… You brought Fred back, yes… But it's a curse to bring them back."<p>

"My brother.. is not a curse!" He yelled at her.  
>"No, but he's still your brother and right now, he needs you!" She sighed a bit. "As much as you need him. George… Look at me."<p>

George sighed and looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Don't loose him again… Please." George looked down before he nodded. They went bak home. Molly saw them come in. She frowned at George, but then hugged him. George clung to her. "Mum, I-I'm scared…"

"I know my boy, but it'll be alright."  
>"How do you know?"<p>

Molly smiled at him. "Because I'm your mother." George smiled a bit and looked round. Fred appeared. George walked over. "H-Hey Forge."

Fred stared at him for a moment, before smiling a bit. "Hey G-Gred.." George smiled. He turned round as he heard a screech. A large eagle owl sat there on the windowsill before dropping the envelope and flying off. George looked at the Envelope turned into a face it seemed.

"Dear Mr Weasley, your hearing at the Ministry of Magic, will be held in August the 29th, at five pm. Please arrive a hour early to allow for paperwork to be processed. Hoping you are well, Deianna Hawkmoth."

Arthur sighed a bit. " That is two days time. Hawkmoth is okay George, she'll be at the hearing."

George nodded and sat down. Everyone watched him, including Fred. George looked at the table, before his vision swam with tears. He hadn't cried like this not since the battle. "I-I'm so.. sorry I put everyone through this and.. and dragging you back fred… I-I'm sorry for everything…" He sobbed as his Mother pulled him close. Everyone watched quietly.

Fred watched on, before quietly leaving the room. He found George's bag and the photo of him and George outside the shop. He smiled a bit as he remembered fragments of it. He put the photo down on the dresser. No, he wouldn't give up on George.

They were twins, they were brothers. They were Gred and Forge. He had been brought back, saved it seemed by his brother. Now, it was the time to save George.


	6. The hearing

It was the day of there hearing. George gently smoothed down his suit and sighed. Fred appeared behind him. "Y-You'll be fine George."

George nodded. "Yeah, I know just…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish. "It isn't illegal what I did, is it?" Fred went to answer, but his Father's voice came through. "They are not too sure son."

George scowled out the window. "Great. Just.. Great." He headed downstairs and soon, the family were off. Arriving at the ministry far too quickly for George's liking, they headed to where George's fate would be decided. They went in and George sat on his own in the middle of the room. Harry gulped. He knew what that feeling felt like. The witches and wizards rose in the room.

"The hearing is now is session. The accused, George Weasley, willingly brought back his deceased brother, Fred Weasley from the dead by the use of dark magic. Do you deny these charges Mr Weasley?"

"No sir." George replied, whilst shaking his head.  
>"Very well. The council will now hear your reasons in bringing the body in question back to life."<p>

George nodded and stood up. "Th-Thank you. I lost my brother in the battle of Hogwarts, in the fight against Voldermort. I had tried to move on, but… It's harder with a twin. You feel like… Like something has been ripped away from you. You never feel safe again or.. Or whole again. I brought him back because I needed him. Everyone needed him."

"So, this was for your own personal gain?" One Witch asked.  
>"No! No, this was because he's my brother." The witch nodded and wrote something down. George frowned. The Minister nodded. "Very well. You may be seated. I must call Fred Weasley to speak up."<p>

George gulped. He wasn't expecting this. He stood by his family whilst Fred sat on the seat. The Minister looked at him. "Your name is Fred Weasley, correct?"

"Yes."  
>"Tell me Mr Weasley, your brother brought you back. Have you held any resentment against your twin?"<br>"I… I did at first. But I was confused. I don't now."

The Minister nodded. "Of course. And has the accused asked you to do anything?"  
>"Do?" Fred asked with a tilt of his head.<br>"Anything dark or… Dangerous?"

Fred shook his head. "No. He hasn't. He wouldn't." The Minister nodded and waved Fred to his seat. George took back his spot on the chair. The Minister stood up. "The recent events in the downfall of Voldermort must be taken into account into these circumstances. Although there is no evidence for George Weasley using this spell for dark uses… The spell in question had become illegal moments after George had used it."

George froze. The word Azkaban floated through his head. "However" The Minster continued. "Also, taken into account is the bravery that George used during the battle, defending Hogwarts and also, one of our Aurors, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at George, giving him a quick nod. But George didn't move. "This will be taken into a account, but a form of Punishment is needed. Therefore, George Weasley. You will be sentenced to one week in Azkaban Prison."

George shook, whilst Arthur argued. Molly covered her mouth whilst Fred started shouting. But George only listened as everyone's voices became a blue and he watched two wizards come over to him. Then, he heard his mother screeching his name… Then, this little white noise that got louder and louder before the darkness over took him.

When he awoke, he was dressed in old, stripy uniform and his ankle chained to the wall. He was in a tiny cell. He got up and looked round. He froze when he saw a dementor float by. The creature stopped and looked at him, before moving on. George breathed in heavily. A week. He could survive a week.

Couldn't he?


	7. Prison and home

Arthur came for George that following week. He was led to the cell where his son was.

The prison was dark and damp, rats scurried in and out of shadows, followed by a hand of a prisoner trying to catch one, or pairs of eyes looking out at Arthur, hungering for something. The whole place was wet and beyond unhappy. There was no hope in this place, the only ones who seemed to be thriving were the dementors.

George was in his cell, sitting in the middle of the floor, the gates had been opened and Arthur hurried in and bent down to him. George looked up. he was thinner and paler than when he went in, more haunted. George looked at him, rocking back and fourth slightly.

"Hello dad." His voice was also haunted, yet elegant at the same time it seemed. Arthur gulped. "Come on George, we're going home."

George tilted his head, still rocking back and fourth. "Yes. Home." He allowed himself to be carried out by his father as he clung to the coat which Arthur wore. They went to a safe point and disaperated.

Arriving back at the burrow, George stayed still. Arthur looked at him. "You okay George?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay. Can you walk?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Arthur put him down and slowly, they made their way back to the burrow. Everyone was waiting, including Fred. Molly stepped forward first. "George, my boy. You're home now."

"Yes. Mother, home." Molly smiled as Fred walked forward. "Hey George, how are you feeling?" He was becoming more like himself now. George still rocked back and fourth. "Fred. Hello."

Fred watched him. "Come on, are you hungry?"  
>"Yes." Everyone went inside after them. Soon after, George sat at the table and stared at the wall, still rocking. Fred sat next to him. Harry, who also visited whilst Ginny was with their children, spoke up.<p>

"George?"  
>George frowned and hummed, having been interrupted on what, was on his behalf, a very important thought, but none the less, he looked at Harry. "Yes?"<p>

"Are you oak-" But everyone jumped when George slammed his hand on the table. "Stop asking that question! I.. I saw bad things! Bad things in my head. Dementors kissing people! Shut up! Leave me alone!" He began scratching at his arms. "get them off!"

Arthur hurried forward whilst Ron and Harry restrained George.  
>"Get what off?" Ron asked, battling with George's legs. "Calm down!"<p>

"It's itching, lice everywhere… Rats… Biting me and.. and cold! Everything is so cold!" He struggled more. Arthur took out his wand and knocked his son out with a spell. Ron, George and Harry landed on the ground.

"Bloody hell…" Ron breathed, looking at his older brother. "Is he going to be okay dad?"

"I don't know son. We don't know what's he's going through."

"I do." Fred spoke up and everyone looked at him. Fred waited a second before continuing. "I do. When he brought me back, I was confused. It hurt. A lot. I didn't know what was going on, I was scared… Angry."

He knelt down next to his brother. "George is the same. He's scared and feels alone. Unsure. We need him to feel loved."

"He is loved dear." Molly said. Fred smiled. "We know that mum, but he's been in there for a week, the worst memories of his life. He can't feel love at the moment."


End file.
